Salad And Flying Carpets
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Don't let the title fool you - this has nothing to do with anything. PWP.


**Title-less Smut  
><strong>

"I want you to fuck me," Ciel announced, wrenching open the door to Sebastian's room and standing there, flushed and panting.

This was because of an incident a few days before. As Sebastian had dressed Ciel that night, he'd paused and brushed his hand against his master's exposed penis, earning a gasp from the boy. Hiding his coy smile, Sebastian had continued normally, ignoring Ciel's blush and look of shock, and put him to bed.

Ciel had wondered if it was an accident, but then he remembered the stories about demons, and their obsession with sex. It occurred to him that Sebastian was probably very frustrated, being denied such pleasure for so long.

Ciel had never had sex before, never even touched himself, but that night, the erection he woke from his dreams of Sebastian with was more persistent than usual. Despite how the action disgusted him, he succumbed, carefully reaching with a shaking hand down under his pants and gripping the shaft there tightly.

He moaned, moving his hand up a little higher and circling around the base. Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to control his breathing, he continued to pleasure himself. He felt it building within him, and then it exploded, spreading some wet substance across his sheets.

Gasping, Ciel took his hand away from his now limp member and fell asleep again, relaxed.

Sebastian hadn't said a word as he took the stained sheets away the next day for cleaning, and Ciel hadn't noticed the smile on his butler's face.

That brings us back to the present.

"My, my," Sebastian said with fake surprise. "Such crudeness from you, young master, is so unexpected."

Ciel walked into the room, bristling with anger at his own uncontrollable lust. "Shut up! This is all _your_ fault; now _you _have to fix it."

"Why, certainly. It is a butler's job to satisfy his master's every desire, after all."

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as he felt his shaft throb at the thought of sex with Sebastian. The annoying appendage had been waking him consistently in the nights following the accidental brush of it, reminding him of it constantly. Ciel hesitated at the foot of Sebastian's king-sized bed, unsure of what to do next.

"Shall we begin with some kissing?" Sebastian suggested, appearing from under the blankets fully clothed, grabbing Ciel and plonking him down on the bed.

Sebastian climbed up on top of him, licking his lips and then diving in for a kiss.

"Mmm—mm," Ciel mumbled in surprise, a tongue pushing into his mouth and playing with his own. He responded, pushing his mouth up to meet Sebastian's and lying back on the bed, allowing Sebastian to dominate him.

"Next, shall I remove your clothing?" Sebastian asked, kissing Ciel once more before waiting for an answer.

"Yes," panted Ciel impatiently, blushing furiously.

Without further ado, Sebastian ripped off Ciel's shirt, throwing it over the side. He removed his own clothes a little more slowly, feeling his arousal grow as Ciel's eyes followed his movements greedily.

Switching their positions, Sebastian claimed Ciel's lips once more, pulling Ciel's pants off and throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Sebastian had seen Ciel naked many times, but this time was special as the boy was sporting a massive erection and his heated body was squirming under his touch, instead of its usual steady lack of reaction.

Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck, feeling the moans rumble through his body before escaping through his mouth. He pulled the boy onto his lap, moving his hand to Ciel's nipple, pulling on it and twisting it, more vigorously as he cried out. He moved his mouth to the other one, sucking and biting it.

Ciel, feeling more than he'd ever thought possible, wriggled around in Sebastian's lap, panting and moaning. Twisting himself closer to his butler, and crying out as he felt a tug on one of his nipples coincide with his erection rubbing against Sebastian's chest, he felt Sebastian's hard shaft beneath him, straining against the clothes and pushing into his ass.

He took it upon himself to help his butler, and lightly put his hands on Sebastian's hips, moving them to unzip his butler's pants and lower the underwear.

Ciel couldn't see Sebastian's member, but he could feel it between his fingers as he teased it like he'd taught himself to do with his own.

Sebastian stopped playing with Ciel's nipples and instead turned the boy over, deciding it was time for the next stage.

"Time for fucking, young master?" Sebastian asked mischievously, before wetting his fingers with Ciel's precum and sticking them into Ciel's tight hole.

"Oh, god…" Ciel groaned, moving up and down on Sebastian's fingers, feeling them brush against something wonderful within him, making him scream.

"More?" Sebastian asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Oh, yes, Sebastian, more! More!"

Sebastian complied with his master's orders, putting another finger into the boy's ass and moving them around, widening the hole.

He felt a liquid run down the side of his leg from the tip of his penis as the sight of his young master moving back and forth on his fingers made him more aroused than ever before.

"Ahh… Ah!" Ciel was very vocal with his pleasure as Sebastian dug in one last time, before removing his fingers.

"More," Ciel commanded, on his hands and knees, waiting.

Sebastian leaned over him, kissing his neck and putting his manhood at Ciel's hole, pushing it in slowly.

"Ah! Hah!" Ciel shouted as he felt his butler's erection fill him, his warmth along Ciel's back and his hands on Ciel's chest.

"Sebastian! Ah, Sebastian!" Ciel rocked backwards into Sebastian's erection, feeling it pushing at that wonderful spot within him, then pull away, then again. Sebastian grunted with his own pleasure, putting his hands on Ciel's hips so he could thrust with more force, feeling as though he could break right through Ciel's body with the intensity of his lunges.

"Ah!" Ciel screamed as they sped up. Hearing Sebastian's replying moan of "Ciel," the boy threw himself backwards with such force that he toppled the distracted Sebastian and found himself sitting atop his butler.

This didn't stop either of them, Ciel repeatedly impaling himself upon Sebastian's penis, meeting with each of his demon's thrusts until they were both gasping each other's names and moaning.

Feeling himself reaching his peak, Sebastian reached forward and took hold of Ciel's member, rubbing it harshly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted in pleasure as he came, his body tightening and setting off Sebastian's ejaculation, feeling it fill him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what possessed me to write this… I kind of want to forget it ever existed... Hot though, right? XD**


End file.
